A change of Fate
by scounge
Summary: Many things have changed since battle city but many things remain the same. A figure from the ancient past arises again to threaton the Pharoh's future and new characters are introduced. Please read and review.
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1  
  
Joey, Tristain and Tea were walking up to the Turtle game shop to pick up Yugi on their way to school. Yugi walked out of the shop "bye yugi have a good day at school." Said his grandfather from inside the shop. "Ok Grandpa bye." Said yugi. "Hey Yugi." Said Joey. "Hey everyone guess what, Duke Devlin just called. He is going to have a big Dungeon Dice Tournament and a big Dual monster Tournament 2 weeks from Friday." Said Yugi Excitedly. Joey cringed "Uh that guy." He said Uncomfortable. "Oh joey are you still upset abvout the bet you made with him?" asked Tea. "Hey he made me dress up in a dog costume and tried to humiliate me." Replied Joey annoyed. He did apologize for that Joey and besides he was just trying to goad me into dueling him in DDM." Said Yugi. "Yah I know Yugi but I'm still not crazy about the guy." Replied Joey. "I know Joey but he wanted to invite all of us to compete in both tournaments." Said Yugi. "I don't know." Said Joey a little leery. "There will be free food for Dualists." Yugi offered. "I'm in.," said Joey excited. "Figures." Said Tea. "So what about you two?" Yugi asked Tea and Tristain. "I don't know do you really think I am ready for a tournament?" asked Tea. "I am sure you will do fine." Yugi replied. "Ok guess it couldn't hurt to try." Said Tea. "Well I don't want to be the only one not to compete besides all that free food sounds real good to me too." Said Tristain. Yugi and Tea sweatdroped. "Yah I saw that one coming." Noted Tea. 


	2. School Daze

Chapter 2  
  
Kiko trudged in to the house and threw her book bag down on the couch before she too plopped down on the couch. Sighing deeply as she fought back tears of anger and pain. She was glad she had not let the girls see her cry, she stood up for herself, fiercely lambasting them for their comments but the comments still hurt. She grabbed her tail and held it like a small child would hold a Teddy bear. It was because of this and her ears that some of the girls were so cruel to her. She sobbed slightly as she thought how few true friends she really had. She had plenty of Guy friends but she knew just what they were after. She was one of the best looking girls at the school. She was petite with long flowing red hair and bright green eyes. Having the ears and tail of a fox didn't detract from her beauty either but it was because of those features that one of the girls had called her a monster and an animal. It hurt to be different she thought to herself. "Stupid girls, their just jealous that's all." She said to herself. She got up and walked to the full-length mirror in the living room. She stared at herself for a long moment. Usually she liked her reflection but looking in that mirror made her sad. It wasn't my fault that my father was a fox spirit. It's not like I ever knew him she thought to herself. She used one of her gifts she had inherited from her father to change her shape. Her ears became smaller, rounder and moved to the sides of her head. Her tail shortened and vanished. Staring at her from the other side of the mirror was a normal human, she reached out to touch the mirror but pulled her hand sharply away. It just wasn't her to hide behind a disguise. She shook her head and returned to her normal form. She went and sat back down on the couch and sighed deeply. Just then the door flung open and her brother Karuma ran in. "Kiko?" He called for her, she stood up and turned to see him deeply concerned. He walked over and hugged her. "I heard what happened to you on the way home from school, I am so sorry. Don't listen to those girls." He said as he held her trying to comfort her. Kiko smiled to her brother sadly "I know, I'm all right it was just a bad day." She said a little sadly. Her brother sat down next to her. He shared many features with her, unsurprising since they were twins. He was slightly short and of light build. He had a handsome pretty boy face; he kept his hair short except for a ponytail. And his eyes were the same color as Kiko. He too had fox ears and a tail. "People can be very cruel they just don't know any better. It is easy for those with small minds to pick on people who are different. It makes them feel better about themselves." He explained. "Yah well I assume this girl needed all the ego boosts she could get. She was not all that good looking and not all that bright and her hair was died this ugly red color, it was the color of a Baboons butt." She said now laughing. "I just think it is sad how many girls seemed to follow her like she was something special." Noted Kiko. "Yah people are sheep sometimes." Karuma replied. Kiko became much more somber "Why does it have to be so hard to be different?" she asked. "I don't know" Karuma replied. 


	3. Crossed Pathes

Chapter 3  
  
It was a couple days later Kiko and Karuma were out visiting a friend who Karuma knew from school. Serenity Wheeler has just gotten home from an eye operation a few weeks ago. She was looking forward to spending a day hanging out. They met up in front of a near by mall. "Serenity I would like you to meet my sister Kiko, Kiko this is Serenity Wheeler." Karuma said introducing the two girls to each other. "So you are Kiko, your brother talks about you all the time." Said Serenity. Kiko chuckled "well I hope you don't believe everything he told you." Kiko joked. "Don't worry he hasn't said anything bad about you." Serenity replied. He said you like games do you play dual monsters?" she asked. "Oh I still pretty new to the game I won a bunch of cards from some acquaintances." Kiko explained. "Oh well my brother is Joey Wheeler, he was one of the finalists of the Battle City tournament and second in the Dualist kingdom tournament." Said Serenity proudly. "Wow your big brother is that Joey, cool. I hear he is one of the best dualists in the world." Said Kiko in admiration. They continued window shopping and looking around. "It must be tough for you living away from your brother Serenity, I couldn't imagine not seeing Karuma every day." Said Kiko. "Yah when my mom and dad split up they split us up as well. I went with my mom and my Dad took my brother Joey. It has been hard on both of us. We didn't get to see each other very, you see my brother and my mom haven't gotten along." Said Serenity. "He was the one who paid for my operation with money he and a friend won from the Dualist Kingdom tournament. He is always looking out for me." She added. "Wow he sounds like a great guy." Said Kiko "Yah he is." Serenity agreed. "Yah it sounds like your brother is always looking out for you just like mine does though I will bet you don't get in to as much trouble as I do." Kiko noted smiling "Yeah." Serenity agreed. Karuma smiled to himself he was proud of how well things were working out. His Sister and Serenity were becoming friends and hopefully being around Serenity would convince Kiko to stay out of trouble. Also it gave him more of an excuse to hang out with Serenity, Karuma thought to himself. 


End file.
